


Kink Bingo: Writing Fanfiction

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Series: Kink Bingo Round 4 Series [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Domestic Avengers, Dorky Peter, Embarrassed, Embarrassing, Everyone lives, Fluff, Fun, Funny, Gen, IW does not happen, Iron Man is alive, No IW, No dust, Spider Man saves the day, Tony is alive, all is well, everyone is happy, no Russos, post civil war AU, writing fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: Peter Parker has a secret identity, but he also has a secret hobby: he writes fanfiction, in which he saves the world. And the Avengers. Tony has a little talk with him.
Relationships: Peter Parker & The Avengers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Spider-Man & Iron Man
Series: Kink Bingo Round 4 Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623379
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Kink Bingo: Writing Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Square: Writing Fanfiction
> 
> This one isn't kinky at all. Just fun. Something light for dark days.
> 
> Enjoy!

_And so, Spiderman saved not only the Avengers – Earth’s Mightiest Heroes – but also the City of New York! So to speak, he saved the day._

_Iron Man landed a few feet away from him, his armor battered. His visor popped open and he stepped towards their savior._

_“We could really use someone like you. I’ll have to clear this with upstairs, or Fury will throw a fit, but honestly, kid, you should join us permanently,” he said proudly, placing his hand on Spiderman’s shoulder._

_“Kid… you’re an Avenger now!”_

“Peter. Peeeter! Ned’s at the door for you!” Aunt May called and interrupted his creative process.

Shit. He’d gotten carried away and had completely forgotten about Ned! They wanted to try the 3D chess that finally arrived yesterday.

“Coming! Just a sec!” Peter replied.

And there was his report he’d planned on emailing to Mister Stark, who’d asked him to test different kinds of web-fluids, web-designs (haha) and web-shooters and send him a protocol of his finds and ideas. His weekly email was due today.

Hurriedly, Peter typed a two-sentence email, attached the file and pressed send.

“Hey Pete! May let me in! Where’s the chess?” Ned burst through the door to his room.

“Hey man! Hi! It’s over there, in the box. It looks fantastic,” Peter explained while doing their special handshake.

~~~~~

Two hours later, Ned and Peter were lost in their game. It had taken a few minutes to get used to the 3D design of the chessboard, but then they’d become engrossed into the game and forgot everything around them. Even as May brought them cookies, they barely looked up and thanked her before concentrating on their three-dimensional match.

“Peter? There’s someone here to see you,” May called. She sounded… excited?

It took him a moment to come to his senses. Was that Happy?!

“Gimme a sec. It’s your turn anyways,” Peter mumbled, and Ned nodded, still staring at the chessboard.

Peter left his room. He’d been right, Happy was there, in the middle of the living room, with May. What was wrong with his face? Peter was taken aback that Happy was actually looking… happy. Grinning. At May. Something was wrong here. More than wrong.

“Uhm. Hello! Hi, Mr. …Happy,” Peter tried to be polite but only managed awkward. As always.

Happy’s facial expression changed to his usual frown.

“Hi Peter. Tony is waiting in the limo downstairs. He wants to talk to you,” he explained.

“What?” Peter blurted out.

Why was Mister Stark here? With the limo. Why hadn’t he just flown by? Or… called? He usually just called. Or emailed. Or let someone else email. Or call. Like Happy.

May gave him a look.

“Uhm… sorry. Sorry. Didn’t mean to be rude. I’ll… I’ll be right back, I suppose?” he said, eyes as big as saucers.

May motioned for him to follow Happy downstairs. He shrugged and did just that.

There really was Mister Stark’s incredibly expensive Audi limo, waiting for him. Happy held the door open as some kids from the block took pictures and videos from the other side of the street.

His eyes needed a moment to get used to the semi-dark of the interior of the car.

“Hi kid, good of you to come,” Mister Stark greeted him.

At once, Peter was nervous again. As usual in Tony Stark’s presence.

“Hi Mister Stark. You wanted to see me?” he asked, feeling stupid.

“Yep, I thought I’d pop by. We were just in the area. Not really. But I felt like it. Happy, take us around the block ‘till I say otherwise, okay?”

“Okay boss,” Happy replied and Mister Stark raised the partition.

Okay… what was going on here?

“Peter… the reason I’m here is your email from today,” Mister Stark started.

Huh… What had been wrong with that? Peter had given a detailed account of his tests and trials this week. Had he overlooked something?

“Ah yes. Just as I thought. You haven’t got a clue what you sent me, have you?” Mister Stark asked.

What?

“Let me put it like this: your fantasy is impressive, Spiderman. You saved not only the Avengers, but also New York City. Thus, the day. That pun really made me laugh, good one.”

Oh shit! OH SHIT! He’d attached the wrong document! Peter stared at Mister Stark in shock. His Avengers fanfiction! Mister Stark had read his Avengers fanfiction!

“I… Uhm… I can explain, I didn’t… I….,” Peter stammered.

Mister Stark held up a hand.

“Calm down Kid, calm down. Everyone sends and email to the wrong person some time. Trust me, I know what I’m talking about. Cap still hasn’t forgiven me that one link I attached back when… well. Anyways. I won’t show anybody. Though it’d be pretty amusing to see Nat’s reaction to your description of her ass in her combat suit. Seriously, kid, you’re spot on, but I don’t want to know how many Kleenex were used during research and while writing out that description,” Mister Stark went on and Peter knew he was as red as a ripe tomato.

“I just want to make it clear to you that you won’t become an Avenger as long as your underage. That’s not going to happen. Don’t look at me like that. You know I’m reasonable here, and do you have any idea how uncomfortable that is making me? I’m never the reasonable one! Listen, avenging is dangerous business. However, I want to assure you, you’ll become a member of the band as soon as you’re of age, I promise. If you still want it at that point. Okay? And until then, I wanted to invite you to the lab. I know I’ve shown you around, but I’d say you should finally meet Bruce, properly, with introductions, not just in passing like last time. So, what do you say, kid? Are you free tomorrow after school?”

Peter had difficulties processing Mister Stark’s words, but when they finally registered, he nodded enthusiastically, trying to express his gratitude.

“Good! I’ll take you back home now, and you’re expected at the Avengers Compound tomorrow afternoon. Oh, but one more thing: Nat’s currently there. Try not to stare,” Mister Stark added.

Peter sank deeper into his seat.

“I won’t, I promise, Mister Stark.”

“Very well, then! And look, we’re back at your place! See you around, Peter!”

And just as quickly as he’d been picked up, Peter was back at his place, slightly dazed when he watched the limousine driving away through New York traffic.

He ran up the stairs. He couldn’t wait to tell May and Ned!


End file.
